Come Back
by rineren
Summary: Even if Eijun couldn't play baseball anymore, Miyuki just wanted him alive.


**Diamond no Ace**

_Please do not even ask me where this came from. I guess I was feeling depressed when I wrote this. Still, I can't even imagine how annoying I must be right now especially to see my username four times in a row. As you can probably tell, I'm a little obsessed with this anime right now (along with Noragami). So yeah, thanks for checking this story out. _

_Disclaimer: DNA does not belong to me. _

* * *

**Come Back**

Even though it wasn't his fault, Miyuki still blamed himself. He failed to be there for him and he failed to protect him. He had so many regrets and as he thought of each one of them, his chest filled with pain. He was Seidou's best catcher with a promising and bright future, but when it came down to the things that really mattered, he was completely useless.

There was nothing he could do to change the hell he was in and with each passing day, with each passing moment, Miyuki felt more desperate. He wanted to see his smile again. He wanted to see his lively brown eyes at least one more time. He wanted him to feel his touch.

However, the only thing he could do by that point was wait. He could only wait and hope for him to return. That's where the problem was. Miyuki had no idea when Eijun would come back to him.

It was painful for him to think that he would never be able to hear his voice or his laugh again. He couldn't bear to think that Eijun had left alone to fend for himself. He wasn't going to accept that fact. He wasn't planning to surrender to it. He still needed Eijun. He needed him along with everyone else. He couldn't leave without knowing how he truly felt for him. He still wanted to tell him that he didn't just see him as a pitcher. He wanted to tell him that he had become the most important person to him and that he loved him more than anything.

_Come back…_

He couldn't just leave like that and if he did, Miyuki wouldn't find it in his heart to forgive him. There were still so many things they both needed to experience with each other. They both had promised to one another that they would lead Seidou to the nationals, but now, that was the least that mattered. It was pointless to play baseball without him and Miyuki couldn't even hold a ball without missing him.

Even if Eijun couldn't play baseball anymore, Miyuki just wanted him alive.

He was quiet and still, something that wasn't like him at all. His motionless body laid on the hospital bed with tubes connected all over. It was truly a painful sight to see and if it wasn't for the machine that was recording his heartbeat, Miyuki, or anyone else for that matter, would probably consider him dead.

He was immune to his voice and his touch. He didn't stir when he held his hand or when he gently kissed him in the lips. He couldn't hear his heart breaking and he could see the tears that would sometimes escape from his eyes. He didn't realize all the pain he was going through because of him and there were even times when he came close to losing all hope.

_Come back…_

His nights became long and restless. He couldn't stop thinking about Eijun or his sudden state of coma. It kept up for hours and it wasn't long before his lack of sleep started affecting his his daily life. There came a point where he stopped caring about school and anything else that had to do with it. If Chris hadn't brought him back to his senses, who knows what he would have done to himself.

It was crazy to think how everything had happened so fast. He could still remember the way Eijun had waved good-bye to him as he stepped inside the car. He was going to visit hometown for the weekend and one of his relatives offered to take him there. Of course, the coach objected to the idea, saying that he needed to stick around to practice. He scolded him and told him that he was never going to get a chance on the mound if he kept slacking off.

However, Eijun insisted that there was something important he needed to take of in his hometown. He didn't tell anyone what kind of business he was up to, but Miyuki was almost sure that he was going to his old friends' first baseball game.

If he would have known what fate had in store for him, he would have stopped him. He would have prevented him from leaving at all costs. But, it was already too late. Somewhere along the way, the car went out of control, causing Eijun and his relatives to crash. The side of the car that was impacted the most was the precise side where Eijun was sitting.

_Come back…_

His injuries were beyond serious and critical. Aside from having a few broken bones and bruises, he received a severe concussion in the head and that's what drove him to a long state of coma. The doctors did everything they could to keep him alive, but that wasn't enough. They couldn't get him to wake up and they still don't know if he ever will.

Miyuki remembered how Chris slowly broke the news to him. He was close to tears himself as his words shocked and stunned the entire team. They immediately developed shirts with the number 20 on it and wore it on the next game to honor him, but Miyuki completely refused. He didn't want give Eijun such a tribute when his mind knew that he was going live. He knew that Eijun wasn't the type that gave up so easily.

The days slowly stretched out to weeks, but Miyuki held on to that small glimpse of hope. He would visit him whenever he could and there were even times when he would skip practice just to see him.

He wanted to be there with him at all times and he didn't want to abandon the person he loved. He wanted to be the first person he greeted when he woke up. He would call him an idiot for being gone for so long and then he would embrace him as tight as he could. He would confess his feelings for him and never let him go for the rest of his life.

_Come back…_

Miyuki slowly took off his glasses and set them on top of night table that was beside Eijun's bed. He watched him breathe calmly, without a single care in the world and without knowing how many people had already shed tears for him. Lifting his hand, Miyuki caressed his cheek that was already cold to the touch, but, of course, he received no response. He grabbed his hand instead and gave it a tight squeeze only to get the same results.

How many times had he been there already? How many times had he called out his name only to receive silence as a reply. Letting out a small sigh, Miyuki lowered his head and carefully leaned it over Eijun's body. He just couldn't bare it anymore.

_Come back…_

Nothing during practice was the same anymore. Sometimes he would catch Furuya's pitches, but sooner or later, his mind would drift somewhere else. He tried not to let Eijun's thoughts affect him during games, but he couldn't help it. He knew that he would never be the same. But, it wasn't about him still being his catcher. He just wanted Eijun alive and well.

He remembered the first day he met him and how he had immediately grabbed his attention. He was probably the only idiot around that had the guts to stand up to Azuma. Aside from that, Eijun was truly an amazing person and even though he never told up front, Miyuki admired his aloofness and carefree nature. Then, the more he observed him, the more he grew to like him.

_Come back…_

It was a warm and perfectly clear day. The breeze was cool, successfully drying the droplets of sweat on his skin. He was tired, but he was practicing hard to forget. He was about to pick up a bat when he saw Chris running in his direction. Miyuki lifted an eyebrow as he watched his upperclassman panting out of breath. He smiled at him before he told him the news.

Miyuki's eyes slowly widen, his bat slipping from his hands to the ground. His heart immediately began to pound as everything around him was suddenly blocked from his mind. Eijun was finally awake. He was alive and he had managed to survive. He tried not show his happiness, but tears of joy and excitement instantly escaped from his eyes. Chris walked toward him and quietly told him that he had permission to go see him.

Of course, he didn't hesitate in the slightest and didn't even bother to take off his baseball uniform. He went as fast as he could to the hospital and with each step he took, the more his anticipation to see him grew. After a month or two, he was finally going to hear voice. He was finally going to see the spark in his eyes. He was finally going to get the chance to confess and tell him how much he loved him. He could only hoped that he loved him back.

_Come back…_

Stepping out of the elevator, Miyuki headed toward Eijun's room. All nurses and the receptionists already knew him since he was more than a frequent visitor. They directed him to Eijun's new room where Eijun was suppose to be resting. Miyuki dashed toward his new destination without even letting the nurses finish. They just didn't understand. They didn't know how long he had waited for that moment.

Once he was standing outside Eijun's room, Miyuki took a deep breath and feeling his trembling hands, he gently turned the door knob and opened the door. "Eijun?!"

He stepped inside and there he was. He wasn't laying on the bed sound asleep anymore. He was awake, sitting up, and looking outside the window. He was alive. He did have an exhausted look on his face, but that was only natural after everything he had gone through. Miyuki smiled and he even let out a small laugh.

_Come back…_

It was finally over and things would finally go back to normal. Eijun probably couldn't play baseball for the meantime, but he would make sure he understood. He would take care of him and make sure he recuperated before he did anything rash. Miyuki tried to stay calm, but he couldn't hold back his emotions. Without him realizing it, he embraced Eijun, his eyes getting watery.

"You're finally awake." His heart was thumping too loudly inside his chest. His palms had already started to sweat. His hands were still shaking. The excitement didn't seem to cease. "I've waited so long for this. I thought you would never wake up. You gave me quite the scare, you idiot. Don't ever do something like that again. I won't forgive you next time."

He couldn't stop crying, something he hadn't done since he was a kid. He quickly wiped him with his sleeve before he gently caressed Eijun's cheeks. He kept looking at him with a blank stare but Miyuki didn't think much about it. He just figured he still kind of out it and tired after his long battle with fate. Miyuki's lips once again curved into another smile before he started to lean closer to the boy he loved. Now that he was awake, Miyuki was determined to never let anything separate them again.

_Come back…_

However, just when their lips were about to make contact, Eijun suddenly stopped him. His weak hands pushed him back as he began to look at him strangely. His face seemed full of confusion and Miyuki couldn't help but back away. He placed his hand over his head, but Eijun only cringed to his touch. "Eijun, what's wrong?"

"I d-don't know y-you." He told him, pulling the blankets closer to him with what looked like fear. Miyuki sat up from the bed, unsure of what was going on. "I don't know who you are!"

It was only until later that he received the explanation from one of the nurses that Eijun had lost part of memories. He hardly knew who he was. He hardly knew who his parents were and apparently he didn't know him at all. He wasn't himself. He wasn't the loud Eijun he once knew. He had completely forgotten about his passion and devotion toward baseball.

Even though Eijun was alive, the nightmare still seemed to continue on.

_Come back…Eijun. _


End file.
